¿La perdi?
by Nanami hyuuga
Summary: Naruto se da cuenta de sus sentimientos por hinata pero sera demasiado tarde pasen y leanlo


¿LA PERDI? 

Los días que presenciaban tristeza, dolor, sufrimiento y agonía por parte de los aldeanos quedaron en el pasado ,velando por los familiares caídos ,pero orgullosos de ellos porque gracias a su ayuda la aldea de konoha descansa de la tranquilidad en los días de sol, en las que se podían escuchar los pájaros cantando hermosas sinfonías que se iban perdiendo en los felices rostros de los aldeanos , los niños jugando alrededor de los arboles de color rojo al igual que sus hojas al caer llevadas por la suave brisa de la reciente y esperada primavera .Así es como debería ser después de todo el sol siempre saldrá después de la lluvia dejando un hermoso arcoíris de colores en el cielo, pero de entre la paz de la aldea había un muchacho de ojos como el mar y cabellos dorados al igual que el mismísimo sol y en cada una de sus mejillas tres pequeñas y extrañas marcas zorrunas que identifican su ser, estaba divagando algo pensativo , algo que era anormal para los que lo conocían, exacto él era ni más ni menos que naruto uzumaki ,el héroe de konoha y la pregunta es ¿en qué piensa naruto?, O mejor dicho ¿en quién piensa naruto?.

Pues nadie más que la chica que le confesó sus sentimientos en plena batalla contra pain, la chica que lo apoyo desde la oscuridad, la chica que siempre lo admiro, lo acepto y amo tal como era, es por eso que la pregunta que rondaba en su cabeza fue ¿Por qué? Como la princesa del clan más antiguo y respetado como eran los hyugas lo había elegido a él. Sus pensamientos hacia la chica fueron apartados pero no ignorados por los problemas como los akatsuky, la guerra y sasuke ,pero si ,después de varios años de intentos, el logro traer a su amigo-rival después de haber luchado juntos en la guerra y acabar con los días grises, pero ahora que todo estaba tranquilo en la aldea, le dio tiempo para pensar en cierta ojiperla y recordar aunque no hayan sido tantos los recuerdos con ella, y en las que siempre aprecia las imágenes de ella tomando un color rojo al igual que un tomate , al igual que sus inevitables desmayos en la cual soltó una pequeña sonrisa después de todo ya sabía la causa de su comportamiento tan raro pero también se culpo así mismo por la tristeza de la chica que pudo haber pasado por sus sentimientos hacia él ,ya paso 1 año después del fin de la guerra y hoy es el aniversario de este.

En los últimos meses el había estado viendo a la hyuga (mejor dicho espiando) y pudo conocerla mejor después de todo uno no puede cambiar sus sentimientos de un día para otro, pero la verdad, cuando recuerda los momentos en que ella lo apoyo como lo hizo cuando iba a combatir con su primo o en el examen para pasarle las respuestas y además de las veces que él vio la valentía y poder que tenía como la que presento en la misión del Bikouchuu, pero sobre todo cuando lo sorprendió al entrar en pelea con pain. Recordó las veces que los iban de misión y se dio cuenta de que en todas, el tenia la sensación de protegerla, cuidarla y cuando ella le hablaba (en las que no podían faltar sus tartamudeos) lo tranquilizaban y sus palabras de apoyo hacían su presencia un momento de felicidad y más aun cuando recibía una de sus tímidas y lindas sonrisas, al fin comprendió sus sentimientos hacia la ojiperla, decidido se fue en busca de la ojiperla.

&·&·&·&·&·&·&·&·&·&·&·&·&·&·&·&·&·&·&·&·

Hinata se encontraba hablando con su antiguo equipo recordando viejos momentos en el campo de entrenamiento, pero la conversación se puso un poco incomoda para la ojiperla.

- pero dime hinata que paso entre naruto y tu –hablo shino (serio)

-a…a que te refieres shino kun -hablo hinata

-es cierto ahora que recuerdo el te hablo de ese tema hinata –esta vez fue kiba

-no, no hablamos de eso, al parecer al no le importo nada de lo que dije –dijo con tristeza hinata

-Hinata nosotros no queremos que estés triste por él, lo mejor sería que lo olvides - dijo shino

-Yo apoyo a shino en esto Hinata, nosotros te consideramos una hermana y es por eso que nos pone mal tu situación, deberías de buscar a alguien que te ame y no esperar una respuesta de una confesión de un año de alguien que no te habla desde ese momento, sabes eres muy hermosa estoy seguro que tendrás muchos pretendientes-termino kiba con una sonrisa

-Gra…gracias kiba kun- dijo Hinata sonrojada por el cumplido-¿y….y que hay de ti?-finalizo hinata para apartar el tema

-De mí, que quieres decir con eso –hablo un kiba confundido

-Ya sabes a lo me refiero kiba kun-mostrando una sonrisa que puso muy nervioso a kiba

-Ha bu...bueno yo... Yo… jejeje-dijo kiba a un nervioso

Los dos se miraron tan profundamente que no se dieron cuenta el aura de tristeza de su compañero que solo pensaba una cosa-"¿acaso estoy de pinta o qué?"-y se fue de ahí resignado de que alguien se dé cuenta de su presencia (pobre shino).

&·&·&·&·&·&·&·&·&·&·&·&·&·&·&·&·&·&·&·&·&·&·&·&·&·&·&·&·&·&

MAS TARDE:

La noche por fin había caído en la aldea de konoha los aldeanos se preparan para a ir sus hogares con sus familias, los niños se preparan para dormir y las estrellas salen para poner comienzo al reino de la luna, para que todos caigan a los pies de Morfeo, mientras un ninja caminaba muy distraído dejándose llevar por la brisa nocturna, en su rostro se podía ver rastros de pequeñas lagrimas que caían por sus mejillas ,sus ojos como el cielo ya no tenían el mismo brillo de antes y su cabello cubría el rostro del cual fácilmente puedes ver una gran tristeza ,de pronto detiene su caminar observando a lo lejos la hermosa luna ,y otra lagrima traviesa atravesó su rostro.

-Al fin pude descubrir mis sentimientos por ti y te pierdo antes de tenerte hinata chan-decía naruto con un semblante de dolor-pero al menos se que eres feliz-dijo con una sonrisa forzada.

Naruto sigue su camino para poder pensar ,quería estar solo, que nadie lo molestara y para que pueda llorar sin que nadie lo oyera y de pronto, recordó un bello lago con una gran cascada en el bosque y partió rumbo al lugar, pero lo que menos esperaba es que algo o alguien estaría ahí .

&·&·&·&·&·&·&·&·&·&·&·&·&·&·&·&·&·&·&·&·&·&·&·&·&·&·&·&·&·&·&·&·&&·&·&·&·&·&

EN EL BOSQUE

Una chica de piel blanquecina, ojos perla, y el cabello negro azulino estaba recostada en un árbol con la cara hundida en sus piernas sollozando por la realidad y empezó a recordar lo que sus amigos le dijeron

**Flash back**

_- pero dime hinata que paso entre naruto y tu –hablo shino (serio)_

_-a…a que te refieres shino kun -hablo hinata _

_-es cierto ahora que recuerdo, el te hablo de ese tema hinata –esta vez fue kiba_

_-no, no hablamos de eso, al parecer al no le importo nada de lo que dije –dijo con tristeza hinata _

_-Hinata nosotros no queremos que estés triste por él, lo mejor sería que lo olvides - dijo shino _

_-Yo apoyo a shino en esto hinata, nosotros te consideramos una hermana y es por eso que nos pone mal tu situación, deberías de buscar a alguien que te ame y no esperar una respuesta de una confesión de un año de alguien que no te habla desde ese momento, sabes eres muy hermosa estoy seguro que tendrás muchos pretendientes-termino kiba con una sonrisa _

**Fin flash back**

-"Naruto kun no se si podre olvidarte"-pensaba la hyuga pero estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que alguien se sentó del otro extremo del árbol

-"Hinata chan que es lo que haré para olvidarte"-pensaba un ojiazul recostado en el árbol

Ambos jóvenes voltearon a ver el gran lago que estaba frente a ellos rodeado de unas lindas luciérnagas, un pequeño arcoíris en el medio de la cascada y arriba estaba la hermosa luna, sin saber lo que podría traer ambos jóvenes dijeron:

-hinata chan, naruto kun-dijeron al mismo tiempo llevándolos por sorpresa, se voltearon y su sorpresa se agrando cundo se encontraban cara a cara llevándose por la impresión dijeron al mismo tiempo (otra vez)

-¿Hinata chan que haces aquí? dijo naruto

-¿Naruto kun que haces aquí? dijo hinata

Ya que hinata no estaba dispuesta a hablar el contesto primero

-Yo… yo no podía dormir así que decidí caminar un poco ¿y tú?-pregunto naruto

-Bu…bueno yo…yo ta… también no podía dormir na… naruto kun-tartamudeo hinata (cuando no)

-Ha bueno ¿quieres sentarte?- dijo naruto recibiendo un asentimiento de ella, se sentaron y no hablaron por varios minutos que parecían eternos, pero para romper el silencio naruto tomo aire y dijo:

-Me alegro por ti hinata chan-dijo con una sonrisa pero por dentro estaba destrozado

-¿He? ¿Por qué te alegras por mi?-ella pregunta sin comprender

-Ya sabes por tu relación con kiba-dice naruto aun con la sonrisa fingida

-¡¿**QUE**?!-grito fuertemente hinata sorprendiendo a naruto.

-¿Por qué gritas hinata-chan?-un confundido naruto

-Naruto-kun de donde sacaste la idea de que kiba y yo estamos juntos –hablo hinata

-Ha bu…bueno yo los escuche –dijo naruto nervioso

**Flash back**

_Naruto buscaba por toda la aldea en busca de su ojiperla PARA PODER CONFESARLE SUS SENTIMIENTOS, pero no la encontraba y pensó (no puede ser naruto pensó el fin del mundo) que podría ir al campo de entrenamiento del equipo 8, entonces:_

-Grrrrrr (lo sé,no soy muy buena con los sonidos)-rugió la barriga del rubio

_-Creo que debería ir a comer, después de todo no podre seguir con mi búsqueda __con el estomago vacío jejeje-y naruto se fue a su lugar favorito para comer_

_EN ICHIRAKU_

_-Oe viejo una orden de ramen mizo de cerdo –dice naruto_

_En seguida te lo doy naruto –hablo teuchi_

_AFUERA DE ICHIRAKU_

_-¿De que quieres hablar kiba kun? –dice cierta chica _

_-__"Esa es la voz de hinata chan ,que bien ya la encontré ahora hablare con e..."-fue interrumpido de sus pensamientos por cierto inuzuka  
_

_-Bu...bueno yo quería decirte que yo ...yo-hablaba nerviosamente kiba  
_

_-¿Si?-Iinsistio hinata  
_

_-bueno yo quería decirtelo hace mucho, la verdad es que me…me gustas mucho y quería preguntarte ¿aceptarias ser mi novia?-pregunto ya aliviado kiba  
_

-me gustaria mucho ser tu novia kiba kun-dijo alegre hinata

Kiba le dio una sonrisa y dijo –muchas gracias me siento mejor ¿Que te parece si te llevo a tu casa?

-esta bien –dijo hinata y los dos se fueron hacia la mansión hyuga

DENTRO DE ICHIRAKU

-"No puede ser"- penso naruto muy triste y no se dio cuenta que una lagrima corría por su rostro,pero teuchi si lo noto

-Naruto ¿Estas bien?- pregunto teuchi muy preocupado en eso llega ayame (la hija de teuchi)

-¿He? si estoy bien, Bueno me voy, mañana tengo entrenamiento –y salio corriendo dejando desconcertado a teuchi

-debe estar muy mal –hablo ayame preocupada

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Por que mira , ni siquiera le dio un bocado a su ramen y solo puede haber dos razones –solto un suspiro y continuo-o el mundo se volvió loco o esta bastante deprimido-

-tienes razon, espero que se mejore-dijo mirando hacia la dirección por donde se había ido el rubio

FIN **Flash back**

-y eso es todo –le conto naruto sin contar su tristeza

-Pe…pero eso no es cierto-se escuso hinata

-¿He? ¿a que te refieres?-

-Lo que en verdad paso fue ...

**Flash back**

Kiba y hinata iban caminado por la aldea después de su entrenamiento sin shino por que al parecer se había ido muy triste por que nadie notaba su presencia ,pero luego se disculparían con hablando de cosas triviales cuando kiba hablo de un tema muy interesante que puso a Hinata muy feliz

_-enserio Hinata ella me gusta mucho –suelta un suspiro -Pero no me atrevo a decircelo-Hablo Kiba tristemente  
_

-tengo una idea kiba kun -

-¿Una idea? Entonces dimela - Dice kiba esperanzado

-Que te parece si finjo ser yumi y te me declaras para saber que hacer en ese momento y no ponerte muy nervioso–dice hina(La doctora amor hinata je je)

-bueno creo que esta bien ...aquí voy– respira hondo y comienza–Yumi puedo hablar con tigo-En ese momento llegan afuera de ichiraku don de cierto rubio estaba

_-¿De que quieres hablar kiba kun? -_

_-Bu...bueno yo quería decirte que yo ...yo-hablaba nerviosamente kiba  
_

_-¿Si?-Iinsistio hinata  
_

_-bueno yo quería decirtelo hace mucho, la verdad es que me…me gustas mucho y quería preguntarte ¿aceptarias ser mi novia?-pregunto ya aliviado kiba  
_

-me gustaria mucho ser tu novia kiba kun-dijo alegre hinata

Kiba le dio una sonrisa y dijo –muchas gracias me siento mejor ¿Que te parece si te llevo a tu casa?

-esta bien –dijo hinata y los dos se fueron hacia la mansión hyuga

EN EL CAMINO

-Me ciento mas relajado, hinata gracias mañana hablare con Yumi -decia Kiba felizmente

-de nada kiba kun–dijo hina muy feliz por su amigo

FIN **Flash back**

-y eso fue lo que en verdad paso, yo solo ayudaba a kiba kun –

-Ah, entonces me alegro por kiba-Decia naruto felizmente ya que su hinata no estaba con nadie y tenia una oportunidad con ella.

-Si yo también espero que todo salga bien entre yumi y kiba kun -decia hinata sin tartamudear (no puede ser es un milagro)

-espero que si –dijo naruto pero el silencio incomodo volvió y el no sabia que hacer así que se dejo llevar por sus instintos.

-Hinata-Llamo naruto

En ese momento Hinata volteo para ver esos ojos azules que tanto le encantaban pero lo único que vio fue el rostro de naruto muy cerca con los ojos cerrados y sentía algo en los labios, hasta que reacciono y se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba.

-"Na.. naruto kun me.. me e.. esta be.. besando"-Pensaba hinata hasta que se dejo llevar,cerro los ojos y empezó a mover los labios algo torpe al principio pero con el pasar de los segundo los dos iban mejorando, sus labios estaban unidos en un intenso beso, posando los suyos contra los de ella ,llenándose con la dulzura de los labios del otro.

Los sonidos del agua callendo de la cascada, como el sonido de las brisas nocturnas y el brillo de las luciérnagas quedaban atrás dejando a los dos enamorados en un mundo donde solo ellos existían.

-Yo tambien –susuro al separarse –Yo tambien te amo–dijo despues de la cara de confusión de la chica

Las lagrimas de felicidad salían de sus ojos y corrían por su rostro,entonces lo abrazo pero al aserlo los dos se calleron dejando a ella en cima de el –Te amo naruto kun—dijo,la abrazo para poder estar mas cerca de ella y se unieron en otro mágico y hermoso beso donde demostraron una vez mas el amor que sentían el uno por el otro.


End file.
